Ya Nunca Más
by SofiaMorrison27
Summary: Songfic para la pobre Susana cuando pierde su pierna. Basada en la canción Ya Nunca Más de Luis Miguel.


**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen (la vida no es justa) **

**Ya Nunca Más**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

Mi primer songfic. A ver qué tal me quedó! Me surgió la idea escuchando la canción "Ya nunca más" de Luis Miguel.

Tenía una pesadilla. Algo me empezaba a molestar en el cuerpo. Intenté moverme, para alejar mi pesadilla. Cuando movía una pierna sentí una punzada de dolor. Mi pierna me dolía mucho. No recordaba por qué. Sentía como si el simple roce de la cobija con la carne me quemara. Quizás me estaba quemando. Traté de tocarme la pierna con mi mano, pero me sentía muy cansada y con mucho dolor. Ni siquiera podía incorporarme o acercar mi mano a la pierna.

‐¿Sussy? ¡Oh, Sussy! ¡Doctor! ¡Ya despertó!‐ gritó una voz muy cerca. ¿De quién era esa voz? Me sonaba conocida.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Sentía que había dormido por mucho tiempo. Vi una sombra, una silueta de mujer, sentada en la cama en la que yo yacía. Esa era mi madre, mirándome paciente y expectantemente. Lucía cansada y ojerosa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y me examinaban preocupados.

‐¿Mamá? ¿Qué me pasó?‐dije. Estaba muy confundida. Me seguía sintiendo muy mal.-Siento que me quema la pierna…-dije intentando otra vez de tocarme fracasando.

‐Sussy, ¿cómo te sientes, hija? ¿Bien?‐dijo mi madre secando sus lágrimas. Se acercó a mí tocándome el rostro. Me besó la frente.-Todo estará bien, Sussy. Tienes que ser fuerte…-dijo con un hilo de voz. Me hablaba igual que cuando murió mi padre.

En ese momento entró un hombre mayor con bata blanca. Sonreía y se acercaba a mí. Mi madre se levantó alejándose.

‐Hola Susana. ¿Cómo te sientes? Soy el doctor Smith.‐ dijo el hombre acercándose a mí. Me tomó la muñeca y después abrió mis ojos sujetando mis párpados.

‐¿Qué me pasó?‐pregunté finalmente. No entendía por qué mi madre seguía llorando desconsolada, en la puerta de la habitación, la cual no era la mía.

‐Mira, Susana. Tuvimos que realizarte una cirugía.‐dijo el doctor.‐Te lastimaste mucho salvando a ese joven...

Terry. Todo venía a mi mente por fin. Terry estaba actuando, maravilloso como siempre, cuando vi que una luz caía peligrosamente hacia él. No pensé en nada más que en salvarlo. Le grité, corrí hacia él, logrando empujarlo lejos. Pero algo me cayó encima y me desmayé. De ahí no recordaba nada.

‐¿Cómo está Terry?‐le pregunté a mi madre. Creo que había interrumpido al doctor pero no le presté atención. ‐Madre, dime.‐le pedí de nuevo. Con mis únicas fuerzas pude sentarme en la cama, mientras las lágrimas corrían en mi cara, preocupada por Terry.

‐Él está bien. ¡Pero tú no! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Arruinaste todo por él! ¡Por su culpa!‐gritó mi madre estallando en lágrimas y dándome la espalda. Yo miré al doctor.

‐¿Qué?‐pregunté aún más confundida.

‐Susana...‐dijo el doctor acercándose.‐En la operación...perdiste una pierna...

‐¡¿Qué?!‐grité desesperada. No era cierto. No podía ser cierto.

Quité mi sábana, para ver mi pierna. Pero el doctor tenía razón. Había un espacio vacío en la cama, seguida de un muñón en mi muslo.

‐No...‐dije mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.‐Esto no puede ser verdad...‐dije murmurando.‐¡NO!‐grité entre mi llanto.

_Ya nunca más mi vida volverá a ser igual._

_Ya nunca más podré correr por las praderas y_

_los parques otra vez._

Habían amputado mi pierna. Había perdido una parte de mi cuerpo.

‐Desafortunadamente sólo un milagro te haría volver a caminar...‐dijo el doctor.

Lloré con más fuerza. No volvería a caminar. Tendría que vivir deforme para siempre.

_Mi porvenir será sufrir._

_Y mis amigos se reirán de mi._

_Porque yo sé que no podré jugar con ellos como_

_hacíamos ayer..._

Nunca más volvería a caminar. Ni caminar ni actuar. Veía todos mis sueños de carrera desmoronarse. Todo mi futuro, toda mi vida tirada a la basura.

_Y me atormento, día tras día, porque no quiero_

_que se pierda para siempre mi alegría._

_Dios, dame fuerzas. Desde tu cielo._

_Para que pueda en ésta forma continuar_

_viviendo..._

Ahora estaba deforme. Jamás volvería a ser hermosa como antes. Nadie contrataría a una coja para actuar.

_Ya nunca más._

_Ya nunca más seré feliz._

_Si no me ayuda Dios voy a morir._

¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Perder mi pierna y mi carrera era el precio que debía pagar por amar a Terry? A alguien quien ni siquiera me correspondía. Ya no tenía esperanzas. Si Terry no me quería antes menos ahora sin una pierna. Me encontraría horrible. Y seguramente así sería como todos, de ahora en adelante, me verían.

_Ya nunca más._

_Ya nunca más seré feliz._

_Si no me ayuda Dios voy a morir._

‐¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?‐dije llorando.

‐Yo estoy aquí Sussy. Yo nunca te voy a dejar.‐ dijo mi madre abrazándome. Me aferré a ella.

La abracé lo más fuerte que pude, llorando como niña pequeña. Me sentía débil e indefensa.

‐¿Pero Terry está bien?

‐Sí.‐dijo ella. Sonreí. Al menos mi pierna había servido de algo. Terry, mi Terry estaba bien. Si él estaba bien, todo valía la pena...

FIN

Jajaja qué tal? Muy dramática, no? Bueno, es que la canción me recordó mucho a Susana, y es uno de mis personajes favoritos, lo siento. Sigo escribiendo ¡Tímida Al Rescate! Y El Final Feliz De Susana… Espero reviews Mil gracias por leer.


End file.
